1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandising wall structure which may be free-standing or anchored to a wall, and more particularly refers to a wall structure formed of individual panels which are attached to frame members of the wall structure, and have plastic reveals mounted intermediate the panels and the frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical merchandising walls are widely used in commercial establishments for the display of a wide variety of items. The display apparatus is universal and may be assembled to take a wide variety of shape and form configurations to accommodate a particular size and motif in a display area or showroom. The wall structures are generally formed of a plurality of panels which, in cooperation with frame members, are adapted to be readily assembled and disassembled, and which wall structures provide a functional and aesthetically appealing means for displaying a wide variety of articles. A wall of the type described is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,900. The edges of the individual panels are assembled to each other edge-wise by means of keyholes provided in the edge of one panel which engage screwheads provided in a post or another panel. Although this structure has been found adequate for many uses, it has the disadvantage that the panels or posts must be lifted in order for the screwheads to be engaged in the keyhole slots in an adjacent member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,477 a wall structure is disclosed which is comprised of a plurality of wall panels and metal standards or posts of tubular structure which are easily connected to each other by means of rotary latches retained in mortises provided in the edges of the panel members or related structures, and which latches are adapted to engage slots provided in the metal standard or post structures or other panel edges. The structures are engaged by sliding them together without the necessity for lifting any of them, inserting a key into an aperture of the latch mechanism, and rotating the key until an arcuate latch member of the latch mechanism engages slots in the standard affixed to an adjacent structure and latches the structures together. The latching structure has the advantage that it is recessed within the edges of the panels and therefore does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the panels. Moreover, the latches may be readily engaged and disengaged by a simple rotation of a key inserted in the key aperture provided in the latch and in the panel. The standard disclosed is in the form of a square tube which is extruded from aluminum. Although this standard support structure has been found to be eminently suitable for the purpose, the cost of the aluminum extrusion is somewhat higher than would be desirable.